Listen to the Red
by Grimalkinn
Summary: This is a story about a nightmare I had that was really vivid and confusing so I decidedto write it down.


_Hello. Fancy meeting you here. This is a story that I dreamed of. Its deep and confusing. If you're not as skillful reader try and read slow, if you are, try and read normally._

**Samantha-**

My nails were a gorge red as the blood ran from my arms down my palm, the knife dropped suddenly without a mere clash against the fragmented world. Dark, grey eyes dilated to thin slits as I looked about my surroundings, pale skin stark against no lighting. My light blonde hair across my scratched face as I turned into the manufactured light in the opening.

It was like a coiling beast in the dim hall way that stretched a-cast from my adusted eyes, the blood still began to drip to the marble floor. A thin, torn sound that echoed through the dull air. Then I began to move, my bones a white hot as the hall way flickered when my shadow bounced across its walls. A door trapped me from behind it, my palm reached outwards, my fingers curled slightly and before the hand touched the mahogany door it blasted off its hinges by a manipulated, invisible force.

I do not tend to be a wounder to this proceeding curiosity but I use it to my will anyway. Drawing my hand back I stepped through the door way where the world instantly shunted away from me and I was dropping through a small crevise where I landed in a very shallow bend of a river. Realising I was in a metaphorical crouch I straighented right and walked through the black water until I saw a lighr emitting from a lantrn that hung from a branch over the waters surface.

Creating a golden tunnel below from the light I traced around it with my finger before doing the same I did with the door. The water crashed upon itself and cracks formed on the floor. I turned to look back up at this blasphomy that lit my path to the underworld, my hand trailed slowly up to it and grabbed it gently. A hot like no other latched my skin and then I twisted before suddenly fell back onto a scorched ground, fire screaming around me. I stood up and saw a boy. A tall, strong boy with pale skin like mine. Hawk blue eyes and black spiky hair.

My bare feet ran up to meet him where a snarl played with his features, my head tilted in a knowing fashion before I took his hand and we were then at the back of a street in the real world. Away from our sanctuary. He looked around and back at me, his voice a cold echo through a cave. "Why did you take us away from our Sanctuary?"

I had not needed to use my voice in years, but when I did it sounded like a sharp edges piece of ice that shapeshifted into a black raven, flying into the dark night sky where the moons rays didn't meet. "The Sanctuary is being destroyed by a bright coat of light. We had to leave before it found us."

**Tyler**

I hated the way her body moved so strong and elegant, how her voice over powered mine, how her eyes saw different things and how her power coursed through her veins. I was a mere dull knife against her sharp axe. I still didn't know her name, that light blonde hair, practically white, those dark eyes. It all enhanced me into tied ribbons.

"What is your name?" I asked quietly as we walked through streets where disgusting mortals roamed about. I saw her dark, grey eyes flicked across at me in her peculiar vision. "Samantha." My head nodded and before I could realise what was happening I told her mine too, "I am Tyler."

She grabbed my wrist and led me into an alley way. "Do you know Allet?" She asked me urgently. My head spun, trying to work it out. "The girl with the black hair and eyes like you?" I asked, my memory drifting off into my subconcious to remember. "Yes, yes. Thats Allet. Where did you last see her?" I looked at her again, "Why?"

She stepped forward, "Where is she?" I didn't exactly know what to do. "I'm not sure."  
"She will die if you do not find her."  
"I don't know where she is"

Änd then a black haired girl with dark eyes rounded the corner and muttered, Avos Mikmien! I was thrown back into a wall, my mind shattered. While Samantha stayed perfect, she walked up to Allet a smile crossing her dark lips. "Allet, how long it has been."  
Allet cocked a smile, "Our Sanctuary is being torn apart by the Kinarta."  
Her smile faded.

**Allet**

"We can't stop the Kinarta. We're the only ones left."  
"I killed a Kinarta right before I noticed the changed." Sam told me.

My restless gaze found Tyler, "Why is he here?" I growled.  
"I found him right before he was killed."  
"You should of left him."  
"Well I didn't."

A police officer rounded the corner.

**Denner Han**

I rounded the alley corner to see three suspicious looking people. "Whats going on here?"

They all looked at me.

**Samantha-**

"Get lost."  
"Excuse me?" He said.  
But he was gone before I could reply, lost in a dark forest where he'd be killed by some srt of beast.

I turned back to Allet. "Was Red with you?"  
"No. He went with the Centrys to get others. I don't think he made it."  
"Red had to of made it, he's our Lord."  
Then Allet cut short, "You're bleeding. You're bleeding"!"

"Oh no."  
"You were hurt in thr Snactuary and you're bleeding here. Don't let the blood spill!" But then another drop that echoed splashed across the ground, the sun turned red, the sky fell black. Screams threw themselves around the world.

I dropped to my knees as red filled my vision. I could hear it. Hear the sensation of the red.

All I knew was.

Listen to the Red.

_I know its kinda weird. But thats how my dream was. I remember very vivedly feeling this weird cold pain and my sight a blank red. I could hear a drip of blood and then I woke up to a suffocating blackness as it was 3 AM and my tap dripping. _

_Please Review!_


End file.
